1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic construction member, in particular a motor vehicle body panel having built in weaknesses to form a crumple zone.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An impact absorbing body panel for a motor vehicle, which is constructed in the form of a pressed sheet metal part and which is provided on its inside with defined points of weakness at which impact forces act first, is known from DE-OS 22 38 676.
A further vehicle bodY panel of plastic construction is known from DE-OS 25 48 398. In this case, the plastic construction member is formed as a homogeneous plastic die-cast or injection-molded part and on its inner surface it comprises defined cross-sectional constrictions on which forces of impact act first, so as to result in a preferred mode of destruction of the plastic construction member. A plastic construction member of this type has the disadvantage that, on grounds of styling, such defined points of weakness should be formed in practice only on the inside, i.e., remote from the visible surface. The constriction on the underside of the plastic typically will cause a visible undulation or other imperfection in the outer surface. In addition, during adjustment procedures tool changes are required and the plastic construction member cannot be appreciably effective in an impact-absorbing manner, i.e. in such a way as to absorb energy and reduce the impact forces.